Generations
by rocky.medlin
Summary: The war has ended. Years have passed. Life is changing for all of the magical community as the next generation takes the mantle and builds into the forever changing future. H/Hr.
1. Coming to terms

It was dark outside. Most of Britain would be dead asleep by this point. Just passed midnight Hermione is just walking up her driveway to the door. She knew her boyfriend Ron would be in bed by now, so she plopped down on the couch after entering.

Today she had finally managed to get the Wizengamot to accept her proposal on house elfs. Most house elfs are just to proud of themselves to fight for their rights or even want to have any rights. About a month ago she managed to finally come up with a good idea with a little help from Dobby.

The proposal suggested that house elfs could not be forced to work for pay, but should always be offered. It also made rules of how a house elf could be treated. Unwilling to change their ways, house elfs will still be dismissed if given clothes, but their master may now ask they wear a uniform instead. But most importantly a master can never punish their elf or ask the elf to punish themself.

The house elfs may not be equals amoung wizards yet, but it's a step closer. At least with this proposal, it doesn't offened the house elfs and also ensures that they are given some amount of rights and protection.

But what has Hermione out so late is all the paper work she had to file after the proposal was accepted. She may never have come until the end of the next work day if it hadn't been for one of her best friends. Harry had come looking for her when he left her house earlier finding from Ron that she had not come home yet.

She had of course told Harry to go home, he didn't need to stay up with her just for some paperwork. But she's always had such a hard time telling Harry 'no'. She didn't put up much of a fight. Most of the night was spent working, with some small talk. It wasn't until after they were finished that everything changed.

Once the papers were finished, they walked to the Ministers office to drop the papers at her assistance desk. Harry pulled her into a tight hug. They'd had plenty of hugs over the years, but this was different. Something about the hug seemed desperate. Hermione soon found that he was upset when he pulled away and his eyes were red. Harry tried to walk away, but she quickly pulled him back into a warm embrace, asking quietly for him to tell her what happened.

It took longer than usual, but Harry did eventually confess what was wrong. Hermione then spent nearly an hour talking with him about what happened. But now she was home. She didn't know what to tell her boyfriend. Ron often gets upset easily and usually when it has nothing to do with him.

The next morning Harry had been woken up, which is extremely unusual. It only took a moment for Harry to react, reaching for his wand. Quickly moving out of bed when he found his wand wasn't there, but someone was attempting to hold him still. It wasn't until she spoke that he flopped back down.

"What the hell are you doing here Hermione?" Harry yelled at nobody.

"You were really upset last night and I wanted to see if you were ok" she replied with relief when he settled down. "You weren't up yet, so I started cooking you some breakfast, but when I finished and you were still asleep I came to wake you up".

"Yeah, I have the day off today.. Did you say breakfast?" Harry asked sitting up quickly.

"Oh yeah, I have a plate for you on the counter" she explained. "I made a plate of eggs, french toast and bacon for you".

Harry then pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Hermione" he said jumping out of bed, but quickly slid back into bed while Hermione was still stareing straight ahead.

Momentarily distracted while her mind proccssed what she'd just heard, she was jolted from her thoughts realizing that Harry had gotten back into the bed. "You don't want the food I made you?" she asked a little hurt, completely forgetting everything else.

"Oh Hermione, of course I do. You made all my favorites and I thought I'd end up eating some left overs this morning" he explained brushing some hair out of her face, "this is much better".

Now she was confused, why isn't he getting up to eat the food then? He seemed pretty excited, but what is he doing? "Then why are you still sitting here? Lets go eat" she said padding his leg. She got up nearing the door when she realized he still hasn't moved. "What's wrong?"

"Uh Hermione I- " he was cut off when Hermione was done waiting and took his hand jerking him out of bed. She took him to the kitchen ignoring all his protests. When she turned around to hand him his plate she stopped dead. Not able to control what her body was doing, she found herself inspecting her best friends naked body.

Harry at that point was rushing back into his room now that he'd managed to get free of Hermione.

About 20 mins later, after getting dressed and having 5 pep talks, Harry came back out of his room. "Hermione...?" He looked through the living room and kitchen but couldn't find her. She must have left. Harry sat down by his plate but didn't touch it. He was sitting there talking to himself about how he'd fucked up and he'll be lucky to see her again.

A few moments talking to himself, he felt arms wrap around him from behind. "Oh Harry you'll never loose me, I love you too much", Hermione had tried to comfort Harry.

"Hermione... Where were you?" he asked, trying to avoid the recent events.

"I was in the bathroom silly. You think I'd just walk away after that? I thought you knew me better than that" she said moving to sit next to him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry then looked at her. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that" he said. "I'm sorry, I was trying to tell you, but sometimes you can be so impatient".

"I know Harry. I shouldn't be walking into your home and taking over like that" she said looking to the ground. "I'm sorry".

"Oh, you're just being your normal bossy self" he said laughing. He then pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "It's ok Hermione, lets just forget about it, and eat this amazing meal you've made us"

Harry was enjoying his day off. After that incident before breakfast, he and Hermione spent the next 2 hours talking about work and her latest research. But she had left several hours ago, and he was just sitting there watching television, until there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door to find Professor McGonagal. After inviting her inside and offering her a drink they sat down in the living room.

"Well mister Potter, it is quite the pleasure to see you again, are you working these days?"

"I work for the Ministry's law enforcement, same as I did three years ago when I left Hogwarts"

"Oh.. I thought with you being home.. No matter. I would like to offer you a position at Hogwarts, I have been waiting for when you grew tired of law enforcement, but since I'm already here..."

Harry was now shocked. What could he possibly do to be of any help at Hogwarts. "Wow.. I um.. I would love to work at Hogwarts, but I'm not qualified for that. Unless Filch retired?"

"Actually he was fired"

"Professor, you know I wont do his job, why would you even consider such a position for me?"

"Actually Harry, I would like you to come back as a teacher. You are after all the best student to ever come out of our Defense Against the Dark Arts class"

At this point he stood up and started walking around, running his hand roughly through his hair. He really did like what he did, he kept people safe. But ever since leaving Hogwarts, he's wanted nothing more than to come back. After what happened last night, he had nothing to keep him from going.

Coming to a halt, not looking at her he asked "You want me to be the DADA professor?"

Standing herself, she turned him around to face her. "I would also like you to be the new head of Gryffindor house. You would be paid for the two positions, giving you nearly a nearly 1,000 galleon raise. You would be housed in your own room inside the Gryffindor common room"

Harry just didn't know how to react. He had been wanting to return to Hogwarts since he left, and learned to enjoy teaching with his time in Dumbledores Army. Harry then shook her hand, "You've got a new Professor, when should I arrive?"

Ron had kept insisting that Harry just wanted to have some time alone. But after two weeks, Hermione just wouldn't sit back any longer. She made her way to his flat, knocking on the door. After a few trys, she let herself in so she could leave him a note. But she wasn't expecting what she found. His flat had been completely cleared. Harry was gone.

In a state of panic she quickly traveled place to place asking many people of any information about where he might have gone. Finally she had a lead from Rosemerta. She had said he was there about a week prior getting a drink. She didn't know where he was now but mentioned he walked up to the castle when left. Hermione quickly made her way up to the gates sending a patronus ahead of her to Professor Hagrid.

When she got to the gates, Hagrid was waiting to let her in. "Well hello Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Harry, you haven't seen him have you?"

"No, not today. I think he might be in class right about now"

That was odd, why would Harry be in class? We finished school years ago.

Walking up to the castle, Hagrid left her to find her own way. She walked through the castle to the DADA class. She waited outside the door for everyone to come out. After pacing 83 times down the hallway, people were finally coming out of the class. But still no Harry. Frustrated she decided she would have to ask the headmistress. As she was walking away she stopped thinking she should at least check the room, possibly ask the professor if he left early.

So she walked back to the classroom. No one was in there, but she continued to the back knocking, "Professor, I wanted to ask if Harry Potter was here earlier?" she said through the door.

The door opened and her best friend was standing there smiling at her. Without any words she jumped into his arms and dug her face into his neck. "HARRY where have you been?"

"McGonagal asked me to come back to Hogwarts. I'm teaching DADA now"

They started walking through the halls, talking. Harry was telling her all about what happened after she left all the way until she jumped in his arms.

They stopped and Hermione was looking up at the portrait of the fat lady. "Oh.. and I'm now head of Gryffindor house" he said to her smiling.

The next morning Hermione was waking up slowly. She was softly nuzzeling into her boyfriend trying to hide from the light coming in the window.

"Hey stop, that tickles"

A few moments of silence later she jumped to her feet and nearly fell back on her butt. "HARRY" she was backing away slowly.

Harry then became alert very quickly. He was looking at the shock on her face and was scared he might have done something in his sleep. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was -"

"You didn't do anything" she said shaking her head trying to clear it. She was so conflicted right now. She had thought Harry was her boyfriend. But it wasn't. Her boyfriend hasn't been so comfortable in a long time. Yet she had fallen asleep on her best friend like it was the most comfortable cushion in the world. "I'm sorry, I just... I guess I fell asleep. I uh"

"Yeah.. I guess it got late. You fell asleep. I covered you up and sat on the other side of the couch, I don't know how we managed to get so close"

She then dropped herself back on the couch, with her face in her hands "damn it I almost kissed him"

"You what?"

She clenched up, and slowly looked up at Harry. "What? I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did.. You almost kissed me?"

"No I almost kissed Ron. The old Ron or I mean the Ron he used to be or I mean I was... I was half asleep Harry, I thought you were him"

He was then watching the wall in front of him, not saying a word.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"No. Uhm.. I uh.." he said trying to think of some kind of cover. "What did you mean the old Ron? Is something wrong?"

She then looked down to the floor. She had wanted to tell him for a long time. "Harry.. I'm not in love with Ron. I tried to be. I gave him a chance because I didn't want to see him unhappy. But we can't ever agree on anything and he gets upset so easily. I just... When I woke up in your arms this morning it felt like when he and I first started dating."

"Have you talked to Ron about this?"

"I don't know what to say to him. I don't want to hurt him"

"How long have you felt like this?"

"It's been awhile. Something always seems to come up, and I try to wait until it blows over before talking to him. We were hunting horcruxes, going back to Hogwarts, finding our lives as adults, all these projects at work, Ron getting his dream job with the Holyhead Harpies, and when Ginny broke up with you.. I thought you went off and got yourself hurt over that! I hunted for you everywhere, and found you here at Hogwarts"

"I'm fine Hermione. You should talk to Ron though, he deserves to know"

"Ron... Harry I need to get back home, he must be so worried"

"I know Hermione. I need to get ready for class anyways. I hope you'll visit me again soon" he said. Harry then leaned over the kiss her on the cheek but stopped midthought, glancing into her eyes and quickly kissed her lips instead. "I've missed you" he then got up and walked away, leaving Hermione sitting there speachless.


	2. Complications

This week had been the worst for Hermione in a long time. She had been stopped multiple times on her quick dash out of the castle by several Professors. But when she finally managed to get home, she was delighted to hear Ron's voice in the other room. At least he wasn't out at work or something and she'd have to hunt him down too.

She started walking to the bedroom so she could let him know she was safe, and hopefully talk with him about her feelings without hurting him too much. That is until she heard another voice. Someone else was here. A female. In the bedroom with Ron.

"Ronald... could you please come here" she said softly. Hearing a crash and a loud thump as she assumed he fell to the ground.

When Ron came out, he was red all over and without a shirt. She had to swollow the pain she was feeling, trying to remind herself that she felt it was over between them anyways.

"Hermione.. uh what are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?" he said.

She raised an brow and pointed her thumb to their room "I could say the same thing"

Ron couldn't think of any way out of this. He knew how smart his girlfriend was. But before he could think of something to say Hermione spoke up again.

"Listen.. I just wanted to let you know I was safe and not to worry. But it seems you didn't even know I was gone" she said and held her hand up to Ron as he was about to speak, "I also wanted to talk about how I don't feel this can go on any longer, our relationship. I just don't feel the same for you anymore" she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself "but it seems that we don't need to have that talk. I will come back later for my things Ron" and with that she walked right back out the door.

"Professor.. in the prophet this morning, it uh said something about a breakout at azkaban. It also said something about these creatures patroling certain areas like Hogwarts.. Could you tell us what a dementor is?"

This was not at all what Harry was teaching his class. But he expected one of them to ask about it. He had read the paper this morning too. But he however did not know how to explain it to a lot of second years.

"Well Anna, a dementor is a dark magical creature. The Ministry has had their help with guarding our prison for decades. Does anyone here know anything about a dementor?" he spoke to his class.

When a hand shot straight in the air he could help but start busting out laughing. He had to hold on to his desk to keep from falling over. Once he was finally composed he looked at the student who looked nothing like his best friend but reminded him so much of her. "Sorry.. Yes miss Vance? What do you know about Dementors?"

"Well sir, I know they cause the air around them to go cold"

"Yes, ten points to hufflepuff. That is usually a tell-tale sign that one is near by. Does anyone else have anything to add?" he said. But when no one said anything he continued "Non-magical people can not see them. But can still feel the effect they put off. When a dementor gets close enough, they will feed on the happy memories of those around it. They leave nothing but dispair left of their prey ". Another hand had come up, "yes mister longbottom?"

"What happens when they run out of happy memories to feed on?"

"The worse imaginable thing..." Harry began, and wasn't sure he should be telling kids about this. But thinking back to when he was young, all the things people kept from him for his own good, he continued "The dementor will suck out the soul of their prey. It's called a dementors kiss".

The whole room was silent after a few gasps. Harry was looking down at his desk. He couldn't be sure telling them was the right thing to do, but he was adament with not keeping things from others. "But... There is a charm that will protect the caster from a dementor"

"Isn't that a patronus charm? My dad was telling me about your stag once"

"Yes mister longbottom. Please raise your hand in my class" Harry was now looking over his students, they seemed releaved to hear the news. "It is the patronus charm. Expecto Patronum", Harry's stag went around the room once and stopped at his side staring down the students.

The class got loud for a few moments. But then Harry spoke. "But can't expect any of you to handle that spell yet. If you would like to look it up and practice on your own, it wont hurt you. If you want to ask questions, you can always come to my office. But now back to the leasson. Which of you can tell me which spell to use to sheild yourself?"

Once again miss Vance's hand was quickly up. Harry sat back at his desk thinking far too much of his best friend Hermione. Remembering his last encounter with her, and how he kissed her before walking out quickly. What would she say to him next time they meet? or would she forget about it? Hermione, probably not..

Then the girl was waving her hand in the air, making Harry think even more of his friend. Smiling he said "Yes.. miss Vance?"

Ragnok couldn't believe his eyes. Looking over the papers in front of him again and again, but he couldn't come to another conclusion. For the first time in his living memory, his accountant would be loosing more money than he was making this year. The wizard had plenty of money to make up for it, but something must be wrong. Gringotts must some how have some sort of security problem.

He will have to contact his accountant right away. He pulled out a parchment and quill, ' _Urgent matters Mister Potter..._ '

Harry was sitting at the staff table eating breakfast when an owl dropped a letter next to him.

 _Harry,_  
 _"I went home to speak to Ron as you had suggested. Why wait? Well things didn't go exactly as planned, but I did manage to get my point across. But I still need to collect my things. I am living with my mum for a short time, do you think you could help me move it all here this weekend? I was wanting to spend some time with you afterwards as well. Maybe we could spend the day at the pool or go out somewhere. Let me know asap._  
 _Love Hermione."_

Harry was excited to hear from his friend so soon. But something didn't seem right about this. She is a very capable witch, why would she want me to be there with her to collect her things? and what kind of git is Ron for just tossing her out like this?!

He stashed it in his pocket until later. He would write back to her after his first class. He got up heading out of the Great Hall when another owl nearly pelted him in the back of the head but instead landed at his feet right in front of him hooting loudly and jumping around.

Harry then knelt down to take the letter, but the owl didn't leave. So he quickly read the letter,  
" _Urgent matters Mister Potter,_  
 _I have recently discovered that your account will not be receiving more interest than has been spent this year. It is important for us to meet asap. This has not happened in the 48 years I have worked with this account. Please respond when and where would be good for you._  
 _Ragnok, Gringotts Accountant._ "

Harry was looking at the still jumpy little bird. "Well come on little guy, we have to go to my office before I can write back" he then picked the bird up and continued on.

Neville was rushing to the greenhouses for his next class. Luna has tried to keep him in bed today, and nearly managed to pursuade him. That is until Lucas started banging on their door and yelling at them to get up. His adopted son liked ruining the mood, and knew if his dad was still in bed, then the mood was ripe to be ruined.

Neville was now head of Hufflepuff house and Luna was the editor of the Quibler now. The Quibler sells a lot more than it did a couple years ago, since they've posted a lot of truth the the prophet hadn't for decades. But she has a couple people that work for her in a small office and doesn't need to be there all the time. She comes into the office twice a week to check on how things are going, and once on the weekend to give the thumbs up before the publish it on Sunday.

So Luna has been spending most of her time with her boyfriend Neville. Neville had decided to adopt this boy who had lost everything in the recent war. So now Lucas goes to Hogwarts, and is in his second year as a Hufflepuff.

But in his rush to get to his class on time he ran right into Harry who was just turning a corner. They steadied each other so neither would fall. "Sorry Harry, I uh- I'm late for class"

"Neville... You can't let Luna win mate" Harry chuckled as he knew exactly why his friend was late for class. "These students depend on you not to fall to pursuation"

Neville was red as can be now. "Stuff it Harry, Luna and I will see you for lunch ok?" he said while starting to walk away.

"I wont be able to make lunch, I have a few things to attend." but Neville simply nodded and kept going. Once he got to the greenhouse he tried to settle down before walking in. The moment the door opened a pail of water dropped right in front of him, getting his pants and shoes wet. "LUCAS"

It was now lunch time at Hogwarts. Harry had managed to write Ragnok back, and was suppose to be meeting him soon. But while he waited for him in his office, he decided to write Hermione back.

" _Yes of course I will help you with your things. I can't help but notice something is off here. I hope that you'll tell me about it tomorrow morning when I meet you at your mothers house. Please wish her well for me. I'll see you soon. Love Harry._ "

Just as Harry sent the owl off to find Hermione there was a knock at the door. "Please come in". Ragnok and two other goblins walked into his office. "Come now Ragnok.. Your guards must wait outside the office, I'm surprised you even manged to get them on the grounds"

"Yes of course Mister Potter" the goblin said as he waved off the others, and the left.

"Thank you. Now what is this about? I already knew about what you wrote me about but you seem to have some problem with it I suppose?" Harry said.

Ragnok looked shocked.. for a goblin at least. "Mister Potter, this has never happened before, and we are concerned that maybe someone has gained access to your vault some how. It has been secured around the clock while we figure this out."

Harry was now laughing to himself, this was greatly offending the elf. "I'm sorry" he then took a deep breath to control himself. "I did tell you I already knew about this. I spent a lot of money recently"

"Excuse me sir, but you could not possibly spend that much in the entire year.. Unless you made a few major purchases"

"Well that's exactly what I did. If you took a moment to look around my classroom, you would see many bookshelfs with countless books of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Given my new position I wanted to have something for my students to use here in the classroom instead of having to buy all these books themselves"

"But why would you do that? They're expected to buy their own books each year"

Harry smiled moving his attention to the sky out his window. "It's expensive to buy school books. I grew up knowing a family that couldn't afford it. But this is a subject that can never be over looked again. All students passing through my teachings will be expected to know how to defend themself when they leave this castle"

The goblin then looked stern as his mind came to the same conclusion as before, "but that could not possibly cost your entire interest base. Someone must have taken something from your vault"

"Ragnok please, don't worry about it. Don't you think at this point I would be concerned if I really thought there was a reason to be?"

"But- "

"Look. When I left for Hogwarts, I purchased the flat I was living in, along with many others in the area. I furnished every one of them and will be renting them out once I find time to get all the paper work done. I had planned on staying in one of them when I leave for the summer"

"A FLAT?! Mister Potter, you can not possibly think me to believe you live in a flat!"

"But I do. I don't like to live in that huge mansion. It's family memorbilia, but not my home. I keep it cleaned and anything important enough gets moved in. But I like to live in a simple home"

Ragnok was just getting more and more confused. He couldn't figure out if this wizard was really that great of a man or just completely stupid.

Harry stood up and so did the goblin. "If you have any more concerns please bring them to my attention, but as for this specific concern, don't worry about it Ragnok"

Harry walked the three goblins off the grounds and walked directly up to the Headmistresses office. How could she allow ARMED goblins to walk the grounds of Hogwarts with all these children here.

"You may enter" was all that was heard from a tired old woman before the storm hit.

"HOW COULD YOU LET ARMED GOBLINS INTO THE GROUNDS" Harry was yelling as he opened the door to the Headmistresses office.

"Excuse me Harry? I would never allow such a thing" she said as McGonagal stood up, her anger quickly rising.

"If you didn't let them in, then how did my accountant and his two ARMED guards manage to walk all the way up to my office?"

She was shocked at the way he was talking to her. "POTTER, let me advice you against talking to me in such a tone"

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then walking over to her window. "I had seem them from here. You had told me to exect them. But I had no idea they would be armed. I certainly wont let that happen again. Anyone coming through those gates will be escorted to the castle from now on"

Hermione was sitting drinking coffee with her mom waiting for Harry to show up. He only said he'd be there in the morning and wasn't sure how early he would be. Being a teacher now, it could be quite early.

"So Hermione, what happened with Ron?" her mother asked.

"What happened with Dad?" she shot back at her.

There was silence for a few moments.

"What happened between your Dad and I is unfortunate, but people drift apart"

"I'm sorry mum. I just don't understand what could have happened, you two always seemed so happy together" she sighed and put her head on the counter.

"Sweetie, once you grew up and moved on with your life, things just started to drift with us. We tried to be spontanious and do crazy things. But we're too old for that. I think your Dad didn't know how else to impress me or something and it made him feel less of a man"

Hermione was stareing at her mother with her mouth wide open at this point. She'd never thought any of this could happen between her parents.

"I tried to reason with him honey, really I did. But I guess he wanted to be with women he could handle. So he moved into his own flat and has spent nearly every night out at clubs and bars"

"I'm so sorry mum!" Hermione has come across the the counter to hold her mother tightly.

Both of the women jumped and screamed as there was a huge explosion outside their front door. Hermione was quick to draw her wand and put her mom behind her. They started backing up towards the other door.


End file.
